Le nez qui gratte
by Etoilia
Summary: Tony a le nez qui gratte et cet inconvénient pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues... HISTOIRE SLASH


**NCIS "LE NEZ QUI GRATTE "  
**

Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils restent la propriété de leurs créateurs. J'écris pour le plaisir et ne perçois aucune rémunération.

Genre: humour / romance (slash soft)

Pairing: Tony/ Jethro (en pointillé)

remarques de l'auteur: petite fic avec Cate, allusion à l'épisode "Enchaînés" saison 2, les pensées des personnages sont en italique, le fait de se mordre le petit doigt, c'est l'une de mes grands-mères qui disait ça.

Résumé: Tony a le nez qui gratte et cet inconvénient pourrait avoir des conséquences inattendues.

"Cochonnerie de démangeaison ! Mais c'est pas possible, ça va jamais s'arrêter!" cria l'Agent Spécial Anthony Dinozzo pour la centième fois depuis son arrivée vers 7h30 au bureau. Il était presque 8h30 et cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que son nez le démangeait au plus haut point. Il s'était réveillé à la bourre - les piles de son radio-réveil avaient eu la bonne idée de lâcher dans la nuit - et avait battu des records de vitesse pour s'habiller, se raser, se coiffer - un minimum- et venir jusqu'aux locaux du NCIS. La démangeaison était apparue alors qu'il achevait de se vêtir et Tony n'avait toujours pas réussi à en découvrir la cause: il avait cherché un bouton, une trace de piqûre d'insecte, il s'était mouché, mais rien à faire.

"Allons Tony, reste cool, tu ne vas pas nous faire une crise de nerfs pour une toute petite démangeaison de rien du tout", lui lança sa collègue Caitlin - "Kate" pour les intimes - en passant près de son bureau. "Et puis à ta place, je crois que j'en rirais au lieu de m'énerver. Tu ne te rappelles pas qu'un jour Ducky a dit que les muqueuses nasales étaient comme les muqueuses sexuelles, que le nez était capable de sentir et de réagir aux phéromones ? Donc, si ton nez te démange, cela signifie que quelqu'un a envie de...t'embrasser, aussi incroyable que cela puisse être. C'est vrai quoi, seule une femme qui ne te connaît pas pourrait vouloir t'embrasser...ou alors elle est inconsciente."

- Dis donc Kate, riposta Tony, en parlant d'embrasser, ça remonte à quand, la dernière fois où tes lèvres se sont posées sur autre chose que les joues de ton ours en peluche ? Et en quoi une femme qui aurait envie de m'embrasser serait forcément une inconsciente ? J'ai mes bons côtés aussi tu sais, mais ça c'est mon "jardin secret"..._Comme fantasmer sur un ex-Marine bougon, grognon, tout ce que vous voulez, mais sexy en diable...Comment j'ai craqué pour lui, j'en sais rien, c'est venu un jour comme ça, quand j'ai réalisé qu'il s'inquiétait de me savoir enchaîné à Jeffrey Whright, lequel a failli m'égorger. Je revois encore Gibbs courir vers la voiture, ouvrir la portière et constater que j'étais toujours de ce monde. A ce moment-là, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il voulait me prendre dans ses bras, mais je dois me faire des idées..._

- Ah oui ? Un jardin secret, vraiment ? Alors que tu passes la majeure partie de ton temps à nous raconter dans les détails à MacGee et à moi tous les coins et recoins de ta vie amoureuse ?

- Mais oui Kate j'ai un jardin secret, et ce n'est pas parce que de temps en temps je raconte ce que j'ai fait avec mes conquêtes que je n'ai aucun secret pour toi ! Ho bon sang, je vais finir par me gratter jusqu'au sang !

Mac Gee, qui avait assisté à l'échange verbal entre ses deux collègues, se risqua à adresser la parole à Tony:

-euh Tony...

-QUOI LE BLEU ?

-euh...je me disais...le nez qui gratte comme ça, ma grand-mère nous racontait...

-J'en ai rien à faire de ta mamie le bleu, et si c'est pour nous pondre une histoire de famille que tu as ouvert la bouche, tu as sonné à la mauvaise adresse !

-C'est pas une "histoire de famille" Tony, c'est juste que lorsque ça nous arrivait, ma grand-mère nous disait à ma soeur et à moi: "Le nez qui gratte, c'est un baiser que l'on voudrait vous donner, mais si ça vous embête, eh bien mordez-vous le petit doigt, et votre amoureux se mordra la langue."

-N'importe quoi le bleu, comme si le fait de se mordre un doigt allait provoquer une morsure de la langue chez l'autre ! Si c'était vrai, ça se saurait !

-Oh, euh et bien je disais ça... à tout hasard. Mais on sait jamais, peut-être que ça marche après tout...

Kate regarda Tony, et ce dernier haussa les épaules en disant: "Au point où j'en suis, je crois que je serais prêt à essayer n'importe quoi pour que ça passe, même à embrasser les fesses du pape !" Et il se mordit le petit doigt.

Au même moment, Gibbs descendait les escaliers, il sortait d'un entretien avec le directeur Morrow. Son éternel gobelet de café à la main, il observait ses trois agents, surtout Tony et Kate qui semblaient -encore - se chamailler. Tony paraissait ennnuyé avec son nez, et Gibbs en était là de son observation, lorsqu'en avalant une gorgée de café...

"Attention, v'là le patron !" eut le temps de dire Mac Gee avant que l'intéressé n'arrive près d'eux. Kate s'empressa de retourner s'asseoir à son bureau, quant à Tony, il avait encore son doigt dans la bouche quand Gibbs passa devant lui, la mine renfrognée.

"Salut boss", se risqua l'Italien. "Bien passé, ton rendez-vous ? Ou alors, à voir la tête que tu fais, le directeur vient de t'annoncer qu'un meurtre ou plusieurs viennent d'être commis ?"

-Non, Dinozzo, pas de meurtre. _Ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux, ou alors je vais faire un impair qui pourrait être plus que gênant, surtout pour moi..._Lorque Tony s'était fait passer pour un taulard pour se retrouver avec Jeffrey Whright, Gibbs avait réalisé ce jour-là qu'il s'inquiétait pour l'Italien comme il ne s'était jamais inquiété pour aucun autre agent, homme ou femme. Et quand ce cinglé de Whright avait essayé de tuer Tony, Gibbs avait couru comme un malade vers la voiture, bien décidé à sauver son agent, son ami...Ami qui depuis faisait s'affoler son coeur chaque fois que Gibbs l'apercevait. "Non, c'est juste qu'en descendant l'escalier, j'ai avalé une gorgée de café, et je me suis mordu la langue."

* * *

Si quelqu'un avait eu un appareil photo à ce moment-là, il aurait pris un cliché mémorable: trois agents du NCIS -en l'occurrence Kate, Mac Gee et surtout Tony- en train de se regarder, ou, plus exactement, Kate et Mac Gee - tous les deux bouche bée et yeux ronds comme des soucoupes - tournés vers Tony, lequel avait son attention fixée sur son patron.

Ce fut Gibbs qui parla le premier, étonné par ce silence subit et surtout par la tête des ses trois agents:

"Je peux savoir ce que j'ai dit d'étrange, pour que vous soyiez là tous les trois en train de me dévisager comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre ? Vous venez d'être frappés par une révélation divine ou quoi ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, je vous rappelle que vous n'êtes pas payés pour tenir salon ! Alors au boulot et au trot !"

-Oui Patron ! répondirent les trois intéressés en choeur, qui retrouvèrent comme par miracle l'usage de la parole et leur mobilité.

Tony se plongea dans le dossier qu'il avait ouvert en arrivant au bureau, mais il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer. _"Bon sang mais c'est pas vrai ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Il suffit que je me morde le petit doigt pour que dix secondes plus tard Gibbs se morde la langue ! C'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai ! Tu parles d'une synchronisation ! Ah on m'y reprendra à écouter les conseils du bleu !"_

Kate avait ouvert quelques fichiers sur son ordinateur et elle aussi avait du mal à être attentive aux documents qui s'affichaient devant elle._"C'est dingue ça, il n'y a vraiment qu'à Dinozzo que ça peut arriver des trucs comme ça. Il se mord le doigt, et Gibbs la langue, juste après que Mac Gee ait raconté son histoire "nez qui gratte: le remède de grand-mère" ! Il y a parfois de ces coïncidences dans la vie..."_ Elle se redressa d'un bond sur son siège._"Et si... et si Gibbs s'était VRAIMENT mordu la langue parce que Tony s'est EFFECTIVEMENT mordu le doigt ? Mais non voyons Caitlin, pourquoi tu penses des choses pareilles ? Comme si Gibbs pouvait apprécier Tony au point de vouloir l'embrasser sur la bouche ! C'est vrai que si on met de côté le fait que Tony soit un vrai Don Juan et un véritable gamin parfois, c'est quand même un bon agent et un collègue sur lequel on peut compter en mission. Gibbs est conscient de la valeur professionnelle de Tony, mais de là à dire qu'il pourrait l'apprécier en tant qu'homme...ou amant potentiel..."_ Les yeux de Kate retrouvèrent une forme de soucoupe._"Non mais ça va pas la tête Caitlin Todd ! Sors-toi ces idées-là de la tête tout de suite ! Mais...quand je repense à l'affaire Jeffrey Whright, je suis bien obligée d'admettre que ce jour-là, Gibbs était très tendu et s'inquiétait vraiment pour Tony, je lui avais d'ailleurs dit que ça sautait aux yeux..."_

Timothee Mac Gee remettait de l'ordre dans ses papiers; il avait un peu de classement en retard et s'était dit qu'il commencerait bien sa journée en déblayant son bureau. Mais, tout comme ses deux camarades, il repensait à ce qui venait de se passer quelques instants plus tôt. _"Vraiment incroyable ce qui vient d'arriver. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour, ma grand-mère aurait raison..."_ Tim se redressa sur son siège._"MAIS ELLE A RAISON ! Quand j'étais ado, j'ai eu moi aussi "le nez qui gratte" - trois ou quatre fois pas plus - et chaque fois que je me mordais le doigt, les démangeaisons disparaissaient dans les trois secondes ! Oh mince alors ! Ce serait vrai finalement cette histoire de ma grand-mère ? Mais dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire que...Gibbs...voulait...embrasser...Tony !"_

Tony, toujours perturbé par la "synchronisation des événements récents", n'arrêtait pas de se dire que tout cela n'était qu'un pur hasard. _"C'est une coïncidence, juste une coïncidence, une pu de coïncidence. Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses, Tony, ça ne servira à rien à part à te faire gamberger comme un malade. C'est vrai que je suis tranquille maintenant avec mon nez, n'empêche...Heureusement que Gibbs n'a pas entendu notre conversation, mais d'un autre côté, s'il avait tout capté, ça nous aurait évité de nous prendre un de ces regards noirs dont il a le secret. Peut-être même que j'aurais pu blaguer là-dessus: "Alors patron, on voulait me faire un bisou ? Mais comme j'étais pas disposé, je te l'ai fait savoir par phéromones interposées ?" Ouh là, en y repensant bien, je crois plutôt que c'est le genre de paroles qui auraient attiré comme un aimant la main de Gibbs sur mon crâne !"_

Pendant que les trois agents remettaient de l'ordre dans leurs affaires à défaut d'en remettre dans leurs idées, Gibbs était allé s'asseoir à son bureau. Après un bref coup d'oeil à Kate et à Mac Gee, son attention s'était focalisée sur Tony. _"Etrange, ils ont tous l'air préoccupés par quelque chose, et mon intuition me dit que ce quelque chose pourrait bien avoir un rapport avec le fait que je me sois mordu la langue... Ils ont eu tellement l'air...ahuri - non, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot- quand je leur ai dit ça... Et je crois que Tony pourrait bien me fournir l'explication qui me manque !"_ Se levant de son siège, Gibbs cria d'une voix forte:

"Dinozzo, avec moi ! Direction notre salle de réunion !" Laquelle salle de réunion était en réalité l'un des ascenseurs du bâtiment que Gibbs bloquait lorsqu'il voulait avoir une conversation "privée" avec quelqu'un, par exemple avec l'agent du FBI Tobias Fornell.

L'Italien se leva sans un mot et suivit son patron. Celui-ci avait, non pas sa tête des mauvais jours - en avait-il vraiment une pour les bons jours ? - mais une expression étrange sur son visage, qui semblait signifier "J'ai besoin de renseignements et je me tourne donc vers la source." Tony s'engouffra le premier dans l'ascenseur, suivi de Gibbs qui s'empressa de bloquer l'appareil.

"Bien Dinozzo. Si je veux te parler en privé, c'est parce que j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi vous avez fait une tête pas possible quand j'ai dit que je m'étais mordu la langue."

-Euh...

-J'attends, Dinozzo, mais on n'a pas la journée...

-Euh... en fait, c'est parti d'un truc ridicule qui m'ennuyait depuis mon réveil...

-Je t'écoutes...C'était quoi ce "truc ridicule" ?

-Ben...Euh, en fait, je me suis réveillé, je me suis habillé, et...tout à coup, sans que j'en découvre la cause, mon nez s'est mis à me gratter d'une façon atroce et ça a duré jusqu'à il y a environ dix minutes. Kate s'est moquée de moi -tu la connais, elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher...Gibbs fronça les sourcils; Tony repartit aussi sec dans le droit chemin de son "truc ridicule". "...et Mac Gee m'a dit que lorsque ça lui arrivait, sa grand-mère lui disait de se mordre le doigt, parce que le nez qui gratte c'est parce que quelqu'un veut t'embrasser et alors...quand on se mord le doigt, la personne qui veut t'embrasser est sensée se mordre la langue...alors...quand tu as dis..."

Gibbs ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les explications de Tony. Il connaissait lui aussi le truc du "nez qui gratte" et maintenant il comprenait mieux la réaction de son équipe. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'était pourquoi Tony avait l'air aussi gêné de lui raconter cela.

-Dis-moi Tony, tu as cru, ou plus exactement VOUS avez cru tous les trois que ton nez te grattait parce que c'était MOI qui voulais t'embrasser ?

-euh...non Gibbs...On... On était juste sidérés par la coïncidence c'est tout..._Oh non c'est pas vrai..., je sens que j'attrape chaud là...j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de piquer un fard !_

_-_Tu en es sûr ? Gibbs se rapprocha de Tony qui recula contre la paroi. "Tu en es vraiment sûr ?"

-Euh...oui..._Mais à quoi il joue là ? Pourquoi il se rapproche de moi ?_

-Alors pourquoi tu rougis ? _à en devenir encore plus séduisant..._

-Hein ? Comment ça je rougis ? _Meeeeerde, c'est pas vrai, j'ai vraiment le chic pour piquer un fard au bon moment, moi..._

-Si j'avais eu l'idée farfelue de t'embrasser sur la bouche un jour, tu crois que je serais allé avec toi dans un coin tranquille pour t'en parler ? Gibbs était maintenant tout près de Tony, lequel ne pouvait plus reculer vu qu'il était dos à la paroi.

-C'est pas ce qui est en train de se passer là ? Tony était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, et le fait d'être coincé avec l'objet de ses pensées dans un endroit exigu comme peut l'être un ascenseur n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire.

- A toi de me le dire, répondit son chef, dont les yeux s'étaient mis à briller pendant que son coeur s'emballait comme un cheval fou. Son intuition lui soufflait que Tony et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, que ses sentiments avaient une chance d'être partagés...

Tony avait vu les yeux de Gibbs se mettre à briller; il essayait de se persuader que c'était le fruit de son imagination, mais une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de marteler dans sa tête: "embrasse-le, tu ne vois pas qu'il n'attend que ça ? Il t'aime, bon sang, saisis ta chance !"

Alors lui, Anthony Dinozzo, Agent Spécial du NCIS, saisit sa chance, il avança sa tête vers Gibbs, son patron, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Gibbs ne tarda pas à réagir: il entrouvrit la bouche et prit Tony dans ses bras pour un tendre et langoureux premier baiser. Quelques instants plus tard, à court de souffle, ils étaient en train de se regarder, front contre front, un sourire radieux sur leur visage, quand Tony reprit la parole:

"Finalement, ça devrait peut-être m'arriver plus souvent, le nez qui gratte !"

**FIN**


End file.
